


confidence

by notyourleo



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, There are more pairings but I won't tag them unless they're prominent, its not a sophisticated fic like it sounded no really, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourleo/pseuds/notyourleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the slow excruciating process to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	confidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meteorfest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/gifts).



It was past midnight and they had the pool for themselves. Leo, Jason, and Frank had set up a couple more lights a few hours before so it wouldn’t be too dark and, thankfully, Leo decided not to bring his sound system. Nico liked listening to music, and he listened to all kinds of it, but he wasn’t in the mood to survive through Leo’s music playlist set in high volumes. Not now at least. The satisfying _kerplunk_ of the water whenever someone entered it was enough for him.

Nico was used to the cold, but he brought his jacket with him. He and Hazel went together to the pool, and their friends were waiting for them. They wouldn’t start the party in until everyone was present. But the others hadn’t arrived after an hour since Nico arrived, so Leo and Frank were the first ones in, and Hazel kissed Nico cheek and left his side to pull Piper with her to join the boys. There was a mocktail table set up near the folding chairs. It comprised of carbonated drinks, chips, and finger food. Annabeth and Reyna hanged around there, opening cans of fruit juices and sharing a toast. Percy and Jason were nowhere in sight.

Two hands clasped his shoulders from behind. Nico, startled, turned to see who was it. Percy only gave him a half-apologetic grin, because the half of it said, _Haha, made you jump, made you jump._ “I can’t believe it you actually came.”

“Believe it or not, he did.” Leo waddled towards them, half his head above the surface of the water like an expecting shark. “Me and Jason are now twenty dollars richer.” He lifted a fist, and Jason crouched down to bump it with his own, only to get pulled into the water by his best friend.

“Hey, that’s dangerous,” Percy called out when Leo and Jason emerged to the surface. All three of them were laughing. “You’re both lucky Jason’s head didn’t bashed into the tiles, you’d be swimming in a bloody Nile.“

Leo only grinned and tousled Jason’s wet hair. They both paddled to the other side of the pool, where their friends tossed around a huge beach ball. Percy got into the pool carefully, the upper half of his body still dry, then looked at Nico. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of the water.”

Nico rolled his eyes, kept his face straight. He saw from the corner of his eye that Leo was climbing up on Jason’s shoulders, and Piper climbing up on Frank’s. Hazel was getting out of the water and finding a whistle from a kiddie life jacket.

Percy disappeared underwater for a second, then came back again, shaking his head and spraying water at Nico. He swam backwards to him until his shoulders hit the edge, waiting for him to hop on. “Come on, let’s join them.”

Nico hesitated. He tried to look anywhere other than Percy’s eyes. He found himself looking at Reyna, who was staring back at him while Annabeth got up to go to the mocktail table to for more drinks and finger snacks. Even though he and Reyna were close in the span of a couple of months, Nico still couldn’t understand completely the silent messages or signals she would send him. Right now the look she was giving him probably meant _go on_ or _don’t look at me, this is your life_.

“Earth to Nico,” Percy said. Nico turned back to him. “You coming?”

Nico couldn’t help but smile. For what reason, he didn’t know. He took off his jacket and placed it on the nearest chair. He looked around him for a bit before jumping into the pool, missing Percy by a few inches. He swam up to the surface quickly, and moved away from him. “Hey, wait up!” Percy shouted, partly surprised, paddling behind Nico who was heading over to their friends. On the other side of the pool, Frank turned into a dolphin, and he splashed water on Hazel and Leo with his tail, making happy dolphin sounds.

**Author's Note:**

> i forgOT ABOUT THIS LITTLE STORY IM SO SORRY KIRII IM


End file.
